Lost in you
by Katteri
Summary: Another short one-shot, Kyle and Eric. Kyle's moving and Eric had to say good-bye. Eric/Kyle Kyman - is that was people call it?


"Bouble, are you all packed up?" Shelia asked her son peering into his bedroom, the brown taped up boxes stacked up around the empty-lonely looking bedroom. "Yeah, I think so mom." Kyle was sitting on the floor, using the packing tape to finish the last box of his things. "Great. Your father and I are going to get the truck. Keep an eye on Ike, he's almost done his room. We'll be back really room." His mother lent on the door frame. "Okay mom." Kyle didn't look at his mother, he was pretty bummed out. "Look Kyle. I know you aren't keen on moving but your father was offered a job to good to pass up." Shelia explained, one again the situation she mauled over in her children's brains for a long few months. "I know mom." Kyle picked up the sharpie to scribble his name on the side of the box. "We'll be back soon Bouble." She said turning to leave the door frame, her foot steps going down the hallway. The house echoed now it was empty .

Standing up, Kyle brushed his blue jeans down from being wrinkled in his sitting position, he looked at the green walls, now empty of his posters and pictures, he made a face at the bareness, what he'd made his domain for sixteen and a half years, was nothing.

"Mom, I told you. I'm almost done." He huffed a little bit, his mom had been checking on him every few minutes making sure he kept on track. "Good thing, I'm not mom then, huh?" Erics voice filled the empty space. "Cartman?" Kyle froze a moment but turned around in his shoes heels to look at the taller heavier set boy.

"Hey." He said shyly, looking over Kyle standing in front of him, he smiled noticing Kyle wore the t-shirt he'd gotten him for his birthday last month. "What're you doing here?" Kyle felt butterflies fill his stomach, making him uneasy. "I couldn't end good-bye for us properly when the others were around." Eric stepped deeper into the bedroom, around the maze of boxes. "What do you mean?" Kyle whispered, looking down at the floor, biting his lip, the closer Eric got the more his stomach crunched in nerves.

"I mean, you know what I mean Kyle." Eric found his hands and took them into his, his hands were rough, large and warm where Kyles were smaller, soft and cool clam-y with his nerves. "I know, but Eric... I can't." Kyle avoided looking at the teen.

"Kyle, please... If these our, our last minutes together, I want them to be good ones." Eric pleaded, squeezing his hands lightly which caused Kyle to give into his pleas and look up into his brown eyes with his green ones. "I'm not dying. I'll be back to visit you know – my parents promised I could." Kyle assured.

"Probably not 'till the Summer though and you know, that's a long time." Eric pointed out, he let Kyles hands go and he pulled the smaller boy close against him, Kyle lent into him, wrapping his arms as best he could around Erics torso, hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you." Kyles voice cracked emotion-filled. "Don't get emotional Kyle, you know I'm a big baby." Eric tried to make light of the situation, squeezing the boy tightly in return.

"Yeah maybe. But you're _my_ big baby." Kyle lent away a little to look up at him, tears were making his eyes glassed over. "And you're my ginger-Jew." Eric used one hand to pinch Kyles pale cheek and smiled somberly.

"Of course, whose's else would I wanna be?" Kyle let out a short-laugh with his own smile that made Eric melt, he always fell for Kyles perfect smile. "True." Eric pulled a vain-card for a half-second. As he let Kyles cheek go.

"Kyle. I fucking love you." Eric let out, after months if keeping it bottled inside himself. Kyles face went red and he looked down, a bright smile spreading over his face. "I love you, too." He lent up in his shoes and closed his eyes, kissing Eric lovingly, still smiling. Eric returning his kiss, blushed his tongue along Kyles lower lip almost immediately wishing to taste Kyle one more time to keep him going for a long time. Kyle parted his lips, letting Eric's tongue into his mouth, he tiled his head making it deeper.

Moving his hands, Eric slipped them into Kyle's back jean pockets. "Hey." Kyle whispered playfully breaking the kiss feeling him squeeze his perfect arse cheeks. "Sorry." Eric smirked Devilishly not at all sorry for his actions knowing full well Kyle loved them.

"Lair." Kyle had a determined look about him for the moment and pressed Eric back against a stack of boxes, heavier enough to support the two teenagers weight. Kyles hands pulled Erics hat off and his fingers twisted around the boys brown soft locks of hair, pulling them slightly.

Eric sighed, he pulled Kyle harder against him, the two of them kissed roughly and a little wildly. Their hearts beats quickening together, heating almost the same rhythm. Eric paused in the kiss, feeling warm-splash like drips against his face, he pulled away.

Looking down, he watches the tears falling from Kyles eyes. "Babe." Eric said, taking his thumbs and brushing them along Kyles cheeks and delicately under his eyes, drying the falling tears away. "Don't cry, please." He whispered almost low enough he couldn't be heard.

"Sorry." Kyle sniffed, his fingers held onto his wrists as Eric cupped his face with his. He lent down and placed one more delicate kiss upon Kyles lips. "I'll see you in the Summer. I better get emails, letters, Skype calls, texts, phone calls... All of it, from you." Eric warned him in the sweetest possible way.

"Of course." Kyle assured with a weaker-smile. Coming to the realization he was going to miss Eric a lot more than he processed. "Okay. I should go." Eric heard the truck pulling back up into the drive-way. "Safe travel, text me... I love you Kyle. So much, I always will." Eric promised him.

"I love you, too. Forever." Kyle dried his eyes quickly with his hands. The two snuck one more kiss from each other before Kyles parents voices filled the house announcing their arrival with the movers and the truck...

Sitting in the back of the car, travelling down the Highway, his iBuds in his ears listening to Kanas, Kyle watched the trees and guard rail passing them by quickly, he lent his head against the window, he put his hands into his orange coats pockets and his eyebrows pulled close together.

Looking down he slowly pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and looked around, Ike busy on his iPad not paying attention, he unfolded it his eyes dropping to the ink on the page; _I miss you already, Kyle... - Love: Eric xo. _

Kyle scanned the words several more times, before he smiled partly to himself, refolding the paper carefully, sliding it back into his pocket safely.


End file.
